Hero V God
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Hera vs Mr. Rejii


Yugioh NS

Turn 45. Hero V God

Slifer's size towered over Hera. Freedom and Iron looked up awaiting the battle. A wicked smile taking form on the face of Mr. Rejii. ''The effect of Cards Of Beyond activates since i tribute summoned a monster with two or more tributes i am now allowed to draw two cards''Mr. Rejii explianed drawing two cards and adding them to his already four. Suddenly Slifer let out a giant roar as his attack points raised. ''Lets see if the prized Slifer slacker can survive this attack''Mr. Rejji replied seconds from announcing Slifer's attack. Hera quickly looked over to Freedom then back up to Slifer. ''SLIFER UNLEASH YOUR THUNDER FORCE ATTACK!''Mr. Rejii deamnded.

From the open jaw of Slifer. Thunder sparks began to manefest creating a yellow ball in its mouth. ''ATTACK!''Mr. Rejii screamed. Like a cannon the blast shot out going straight at Iron consuming him in seconds. ''FREEDOM USE YOUR EFFECT!''Hera interupted. Quickly Freedom jumped in front of Iron holding his shield in front of his face. ''You will still take the extra damage''Mr. Rejii notted as he watched the blast hit Freedoms shield and push its body back. Thunder bolts shot out from the duel disk of Hera striking him quickly . ''And the gods attack are deadly real''Mr. Rejii replied watching Hera collapse to one knee.

A cool wind passed by the face of Candice and Quinn. ''Lets finish this ''Quinn replied pointing at the now open Candice. ''Divinity finish this''Quinn replied a smile appearing on her face. Divinity let out a monsterous screech as a blinding light errupted off its chest. ''END SHOCK WAVE!''Quinn shouted. ''I discard Scrap Scarecrow to end this battle phase''Candice quickly interupted sending one of the cards in her hand to the graveyard. ''So you prepared we'll for this duel''Quinn noted as the light around Diviniy quickly fatted. ''I knew this would be the toughest duel i would ever win''Candice replied. ''Win...''Quinn asked puzzled. ''I am gonna save everyone no matter what and that includes Hera''Candice began placing her hand on her chest. ''But first i will defeat that dragon''Candice said looking at Divinity.

''And if you dont belive me'' ''Just watch''Candice said quickly drawing a card to beggin her turn. ''I activate Allure Of Darkness nornaly i could draw two cards from my deck but instead i would like to draw two from my banished fusion pile''Candice explained. From a hidden slot on Candice duel disk a bright light appeared. Quickly two cards shot out that she grabbed. ''I banish Falco per Allures effect''Candice said sending the only other card in her hand into the slot. Now holding two cards in her hand. ''Its beggins here''Candice said looking at the two cards. Suddenly in front of her the image of Hera appeared. Standing next to her making her feel like she was not alone in this fight.

{This one is for you}Candice thought. ''I activate Re-Fusion'' ''I pay eight hundred life-points''Candice replied. From the ground the body of Starve Venom Dragon shot up hissing with its arrival. ''I set a card and end'' ''Quinn this ends with these two dragons''Candice replied a smile appearing on her face. {A battle of dragons i must respect this}Quinn thought to herself. ''I will fight you head on ''Quinn replied. ''I draw a card normaly for my draw this turn''Quinn replied drawing a card from the top of her deck. Glancing at it then returning her attention to the battle. ''CRYSTAL EYES ACE DRAGON DIVINITY FINISH THIS ''Quinn demanded . Both Starve Venom and Divinity locked into eachother screaming at eachother violently. ''END IT!''Quinn snapped.

{You will see our will can never die}Candice thought the shadow of Hera quickly turning and smiling at her. Multicolor lights appeared from the jaws of Divinity forming a blast of light. Within seconds it was launched going straight at Starve Venom. ''GO BATTLE FUSION!''Candice shouted her set card fliiping up. ''NO!''Quinn shouted looking over to see a yellow energy consuming Starve Venom absorbing the attack of Divinity and growing stronger. ''My monter now gains three thousand two hundred which makes him stronger than Divinity''Candice explianed watching Starve Venom prepare for a counter attack. ''GO VICE STREAM!''Candice screamed.

''I send Shield Dragon from my graveyard now one Dragon type monster will gain a thousand''Quinn quickly announced sending her drawn card to the graveyard quickly. ''You will survive..''Candice said quietly. Starve Venoms tail whipped viciously going straight at Divinity . ''I banish Return Of The Dragon Lords now once my Divinity cannot be destroyed''Quinn interupted. Starve Venom's tail struck Divinity the impact throwing Quinn's body feet back and to the ground. {nine hundred lifepoints]Candice thought to herself breath hard from the effects of the duel.

Hera slowwly stood his body shaking from the attack of Sliffer. Slowwly looking up to see Mr. Rejii laughing darkly at Hera;s pain. ''Those eyes oh how i remember them'' ''That was the same look your dad gave me when i last seen him''Mr. Rejii replied. ''..What...''Hera studdered not beliving his ears. ''Oh i said far too much i set a card and end''Mr. Rejii mocked. ''FINISH YOUR SENTENCE''Hera demanded quickly standing up. ''If you win..''Mr. Rejji declared. Anger filled the body of Hera in seconds. Shaking but this time from the anger rissing up in his body. The answers he seeked since childhood now seconds from him. ''I draw''Hera said quickly drawing a card.

''Since i control two Avenger Hero monster's i can now specail summon this''Hera explained. Out of the sky Green Tyrant came down smashing into the ground. Face in a primal gaze he looked up at Slifer. ''His attack becomes the atk of every Avenger Hero i currently control''Hera explianed. ''Your god will fall here and now''Hera stated. ''He gains two thousand two hundred from Iron and two thousand one hundred for Freedom making his attack power four thousand four hundred''Hera explained. ''ATTACK GREEN TYRANT RIP SLIFER TO SHREDS''Hera demanded with his anger a purple ora began to flow from the feet of Hera. Not seeing it a smile appeared on the face of Mr. Rejii.

Tyrant clenched its massive fists then through himself into the air. Going straight towards Slifer. ''GO TRAP SAFE ZONE!''Mr. Rejii shouted. ''As long as this trap remains equiped to Slifer he cant be destroyed by battle''Mr. Rejii explianed. Tyrant violently punched Slifer across the face dropping Mr. Rejii's life points by four hundred but still Slifer stood in the ground. Examing his hand quickly Hera set a card face-down and ended. Anger still consuming his body. ''I draw''Mr. Rejii proclaimed. ''Now Sliffer attack goes from four thousand to five thousand but i can always be stronger''Mr. Rejii replied with a dark smile.

''I activate Monster Reborn from my hand and special summone from the graveyard Idea'' Mr. Rejii replied. In a flash of light the golden warrior from earlier again appeared in front of Mr. Rejii. ''Now i can specail summon my Eldos The Underworld Squire back''Mr. Rejii explained. Like the golden warrior the black warrior from earlier returned next to the golden warrior. ''I sacrefice both to specail summon this''Mr. Rejii annouced. Both Eldoes and Idea vanishing in a bright luminous light. ''CREATOR OF MAN AND MONSTER TAKE YOUR STAGE HERE AND BUILD MY EMPIRE!''MR. Rejii screamed.

Hera's eyes widdened at the astonishing sight of Mr. Rejji new monster. Half cyborg half titan. Its body covered by a bright orange armor. Hands extended out to the direction of Hera. ''Meet your Creator''Mr. Rejii replied looking at his monster with pride. ''Per effect of Precisous cards since i tribute summoned a monster with two tributes i am allowed to draw two new cards''Mr. Rejii explianed bring his hand from four cards to six. Slifer let out a giant roar as its attack points again raised this time to six thousand. ''Six thousand..''Hera stated in shock watching Slifer's size grow in front of him. ''SLIFFER DESTROY GREEN TYRANT GO THUNDER FORCE!''Mr. Rejii demanded. ''I WONT ALLOW IT I ACTIVATE FREEDOMS EFFECT AGAIN GO HERO SHIELD!''Hera interupted. ''Not this time i chain Forbidden Chalice and chain it to Freedoms effect negating it''Mr. Rejji anounced.

Droping his shield Freedom stood there unable to move. ''HE GOES FIRST THEN!''Mr. Rejii shouted as Slifer shot a thunder blast at Freedom destroying him imedailty. Hera screamed out from the blast of light as smoke feumed off his body. ''I chain my quick spell SECOND ATTACK!''Mr. Rejii shouted. ''By negating battle damage one monster i control can attack again''Mr. Rejii explianed. ''THUNDER FORCE!''Mr. Rejii screamed. Once again Slifer unleashed a thunder blast that destroyed Iron immedaitly. Hera hit the ground not beliving his two monster just fell in front of him. His loyal Avenger Heroes who he won countles battle before demise just seconds ago.

Pouring out from his back the purple ora. ''I can save you..''a dark female voice spoke out from inside the head of Hera. ''I dont wanna be saved i want my friends safe''Hera said to himself feeling hopelessness take over him. ''On my next turn i will activate the effect of The Creator to specail summon my Squires back and draw two more cards soon Hera it will be the end dont worry''Mr. Rejji said to Hera. Unknowing to him he was talking to the dark entity that lived inside Hera. ''Trust...In...Me and i will save them all''the voice said with a slitther. The purple ora spinning around the body of Hera.

''Its my turn ''Candice replied. ''I will chose to add a card from voyage instead of normal drawing''Candice said enjoying the duel. ''Thank you its been so long since i had such a challenging duel''Candice replied looking into the eyes of Quinn. In her eyes a similiar look of happyness lied. Connected by fate. Bonded by there future. Something just seeemed right about this battle. Candice eyes slowwly turned looking to the drawn card. ''No...''Candice said to herself her eyes meeting the image. The happyness quickly vanishing and replaced with a feeling of hate and pain. ''Carnage Core Fusion...''Candice said to herself holding the cursed card from Gloria in her hand. ''So the true test starts now''Quinn said to herself the smile on her face vanishing.

{I wish i could help you Viceann but this is the true test}Quinn thought to herself feeling sad for the fight Candice was now enduring. Her hands shaking not beliving she was holding this card. Seeing a dark ora pouring from it. ''Either i activate this or just end my turn''Candice said to herself slowwly looking over at Divinity. {If i activate this will my heart also give into the darkness like Zale}Candice asked herself. Fighting every decision her mind was making. Hands uncontrolably shaking still. The ora rising and rising from the card flowing on the floor of Candice. {What do i do?}Candice asked herself.

In totaly diffrent demensions both Hera and Candice facing the same imposible battle. Both facing a similiar darkness. The laughter of Gloria filling both there heads. '' I promise you Hera i will end your suffering during my next turn'' ''SLIFEER SLACKER!''Mr. Rejii shouted fighting to get the attention of Hera back. ''Do you trust me?''the dark voice asked inside the head of Hera asked. ''Allow me to save your friends''it continued digging deeper and deeper into the heart of Hera. Making it hard to fight off. The images of Jake and Candice's smiling face flashing in his head. ''Do you trust me?''the dark voice asked again. In front of Hera dark slender figure appearing leaning in to touch him.

''I do...''Hera began to say. Out of nowhere a bright light appeared. Dispelling the darkness compeltly ''YOU...!''the dark voice shouted out. ''What..''Hera replied his attention returning. In front of him a small furry creature leavitating. Its face masked by a red super hero mask. ''What..who''Hera asked puzzled. The small creature flew by Hera's face a wide smile on its face. ''Its okay son i am here''a grown up voice spoke out just then the creature collided into Hera's duel disk causing it to light up. Mr. Rejii looked on astonished as the deck of Hera also glew. ''Lets do this...''

''Together''Candice finished Hera sentence. The card she was holding shining to. ''What...''Quinn replied not beliving her eyes. ''I activate this'' Candice replied pointing the card at Quinn. ''Go PURE HEART FUSION!''Candice shouted. From the ground three winged creatures appeared spinning around Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Humming peacefully as they created a spiral around it. ''HES EVOLVING!''Quinn screamed. Starve Venoms purple skin transforming into a golden yellow. ''This card will fuse my dark monster and fuse it into a light monster STARVE VENOM ITS TIME TO SMILE AT THE WORLD!''Candice screamed throwing her hands into the air.

Majestic wing shot out from the back of Starve Venom. Its face evolving. Now wearing a peacefull smile on its face. ''I fusion summon Aromaxx Guardian Dragon!''Candice announced. In front of Candice a now golden form of Starve Venom. ''I cannot belive my eyes...''Quinn replied stammering. ''Aromax attack points are equal to my lifepoints we are one''Candice stated. ''But you only have three hundred lifepoints how can you win with that?''Quinn asked. ''Never question our bonds''Candice answered with a smile on her face. ''Just know i am winning this duel''Candice said still smiling.

Hera slowwly placed his hand on top of the deck then quickly drew. ''I normal summon the tuner monster Masked Kuriboh''Hera stated. In front of Hera the same caped creature appearing. ''When this card is normal summoned i can target one warrior and specail summon it''Hera explained. Masked Kuriboh let out a loud cry as Freedom slowwly rised up from the ground his head pointed down. ''I SYNCH MASKED KURIBOH WITH LEVEL SIX FREEDOM!''Hera announced his voice chaning into the adult voice. ''TRAVLER OF SIX DIFFRENT GALAXIES PLEASE APPEAR HERE FOR THIS BATTLE'' ''FORM DOWN LOST AVENGER HERO VOYAGER!''Hera and the adult voice screamed at the same time .

A new monster now stood next to Hera. Its armor compeltly black. Wearing a long dark helmet that covered his entire face. 'Zero attack points''Mr. Rejjii replied noticing the new monsters attack points. ''I attack''Hera said swiftly. ''What...''Mr. Rejii replied watching as Voyager threw himself into the air. With great speed behind him going straight at Slifer. ''I WILL BLOW HIM OUT THE SKY!''Mr. Rejii snapped. ''THUNDER FORCE!''Mr. Rejii screamed. ''Effect of Voyager now activates'' ''When he attacks a monster with higher attack than him my opponet takes damage equal to the attacking monster before damage calculation''Hera explianed.

Slifer shot out a bright thunder bolt that went straight at Voyager but insted of being destroyed. Voyager abosrbed it. His entire body turning golden yellow as he shot it back at Mr. Rejii. Hiting him with great impact. ''NO!''Mr. Rejii screamed his life points quickly dropping to zero as Slifer vanished. Hera hit the ground from exhaustion holding in his hand the Masked Kuriboh card. ''Dad was that you?''Hera asked looking around for the keeper of the adult voice but there was no one around. Mr. Rejii layed on the ground from the impact of Slifer's attack. ''I beat a god card''Hera said looking at the new card.

''You both did''the voice of Mr. Rejji spoke out weakly. Preparing for another duel Hera quickly leaped up. ''Please my boy sit back down you have passed the test''Mr. Rejii said breathing hard. ''Test?'' ''What do you mean?''Hera asked. Breathing heavy Mr. Rejii weakly looked at Hera ''I did not wish to inflict so much hurt to you but your dad'' ''It was his last request to protect you from the evil that lives inside you''Mr. Rejii began to explain. ''Your dad cared so much about you but he had demons too'' ''Demons that demaanded you as a host to them but instead your dad left to protect you but not before talking to me and asking me to prepare you and test you''Mr. Rejii paused taking a breath.

''Prepare me for what?'' Hera asked. Suddenly he saw it from the robe of Mr. Rejii slowwly poured out. ''I am running out of time..'' ''The reason your dad has vanished is because the same wickedness that lives inside your heart and you cannot give in Hera never give in''Mr. Rejii repeated his voice becoming weaker. ''I was asked to be a spy for the Synfulls to see who was behind it '' ''They are hidding someone'' ''A secret weapon and all i know is its someone in the academy'' more and more sand pouring from his arms. ''Duel Academy is the final step until you defeat him...end the hunt...its your destiny''Mr. Rejii finished his last sentence as his entire body sank into the ground below.

Quinn and Candice looked at eachother. Aromax and Divinity face to face. ''I activate the effect of this card Aromasphery Angelica by discarding this i can target my Aromage Jasmine in my graveyard and gain life points equal to its attack''Candice explained. A yellow ora appeared around Candice healing her. ''Now the effect of Aromax activates whenever i gain life points i can send one monster to the graveyard''Candice explianed. ''GO HEALING END!''Candice deamanded. From the chest of Aromax a cross appeared that shot into Crystal Eyes Dvininty consuming it. With the disapearance of Divinity Quinn fell to her knee's. Everything around them begging to spin.

''Whats going on?''Candice asked. ''You passed the test defeating Divinity was the key''Quinn said happly. Diffrent collors appearing around them. ''Quinn...''Candice said sadly knowing this may be the last time she see's here. ''Viceann thank you for the amazing duel i will always remember it'' the voice of Quinn spoke as she vanished into the collors. ''Please do me one favour when you tell Leein tell him i love him and i will see him again someday'' ''Tell him even though i would be happy to hold him again it will kill me to see him hurt anyone and tell him no more people have to be hurt for me''Quinns voice continued everything around Candice continuing to spin. ''Save Your Hero''she finially said.

John looked at Leein. Blocking the way. In front of John Future Fusion and Master Key Beetle. ''I gave you a warning''Leein said harshly a cold wind passing by him revealing his ghost white eyes. ''Now there is no escape''Leein said. {I did not expect to fight him this soon}John thought to himself his eyes looking around for an escape. ''Thats funny because what i heard from the grapevine is you are not the reaper anymore'' ''Deven has that claim now''John remarked. ''So shoudnt you make him the final sacrefice then you can be with Quinn'' ''Dont get in the Synfulls buisness we have no problem with you wanting to be with the one you love''John continued.

''How childish that your last words is a frightened excuse''Leein interupted. Knowing there was no more John could say. John prepared himself. ''That is enough boys''a voice spoke from the open door. Walking into the room was Markes. A look of sadness on his face. ''In this battle i will also join''Markes said throwing his jacket to the ground. ''So two on one''John asked looking at both Leein and Markes. ''No he will also be my enemy''Markes said quietly glancing over to Leein. ''It will be a tripple threat''Markes finished. Not bothering to respond Leein just coldly looked at Markes. {I will save you with this}Markes thought to himself pulling a card from his pocket and placing it into his deck. ''The hunt...ends here''Markes said activating his duel disk.


End file.
